An Unwinnable Heart
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Madeline Golightly has no clue she's the key to unlocking the sad heart of her boss, Hotch. In the meantime; Laura Delko must protect Tim Speedle. Is she really his soulmate?
1. Chapter 1

My life went from boring to adventurous the day I joined the BAU. I hated leaving New Orleans but I knew I had to. When I came to Quantico; I had no idea what I would be in for. The first day that I walked in; I came face to face with my worst nightmare in the form of my new boss; Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. He was quite strict and never smiled. I soon became friends with Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid, and Laura Delko.

When I got used to everyone; I was finally a little more open. I still wasn't too fond of Hotch and I really didn't like his grouchy ways. I found it bad in the fact that he hadn't cracked a smile. That's why I avoided Hotch as much as possible unless he made me work with him which was quite often. I was often tempted to ask Hotch why he wanted me to work with him but I didn't.

Each case I worked; I learned more about myself and the world that many people didn't see. I had to wonder if I still made the right choice becoming a federal agent sometimes. Only later would I learn that love could be found in the strangest way possible and that I was the key to unlocking a heart that never smiled. That heart would belong to my boss, Aaron Hotchner.


	2. Chapter 2

I was down in the firing room, getting rid of some frustration. Hotch often drove me insane. I still always had to work with him but I tried to deal with him. While I was firing off some rounds from a desert eagle; I saw Laura and Spencer coming in. They were talking and I couldn't hear but I could tell that it wasn't good between them. I readjusted my headphones and continued firing off rounds.

Laura's P.O.V

Spencer and I had been together for two months but things weren't as strong as they should be. We felt more like friends and not a real couple. I saw Madeline firing off fifty caliber rounds. I had brought Spencer down here so we could deal with his gun firing for his qualifications. "Alright; remember the order" I asked.

"It's uh front sight, trigger press, follow through" Spencer answered, hesitating a little between each answer. "Correct Spencer; now do exactly that and aim for the target. Hotch said last time that you missed the outline completely" I replied. He blushed slightly in embarrassment and then picked up a nine millimeter. "_Come on Spencer"_ I thought silently. I really didn't want Spencer to fail his qualifications again.

He tried firing off some rounds but all the shots still missed the outline. "Spencer; you're really tense" I commented. "I'm just determined to pass" he replied. "How about you try relaxing" I asked. I looked over at Madeline or Maddie as most of us called her and motioned her over. She took her headphones off, came over, and asked "Is there a problem?"

"Could Spencer watch you a little while so that he can see how to properly fire a gun" I asked. Madeline sighed and replied "I take it he's still having trouble. Well, alright." She returned to where she had been firing and I walked over there with Spencer. "Stand back and take notes doctor" Madeline said. She put her headphones back on and started firing.

After awhile; Madeline stopped and asked "Can you do that?" She moved over and let Spencer fire. He hit it a couple of times but still needed to practice. Maddie sighed and said "I've got to go. I'm hitting the gym for strength training and yoga tonight. See you in the morning." Maddie returned her gun and headphones and then left. I continued working with Spencer for a little while longer.

We stopped that evening around 7:30pm and I decided that I had to talk to Spencer. "Can I talk to you" we both asked as soon as we took our headphones off. "What about" I asked. "You first" Spencer replied. I sighed and replied "Okay; I don't feel that chemistry between us. I mean; you're a great friend. Don't get me wrong there. There's just no romantic attraction." "I feel the same way Laura. Do you want to go back to being friends" Spencer asked. "Sure Spence" I replied. He smiled and we shook hands before leaving.

We made our way out when I saw Hotch. He seemed to be thinking about something or someone. Spencer walked out of the building and I stopped in Hotch's office. "Hotch; you okay" I asked. Hotch looked up and asked "I'm fine Laura. Why do you ask?" "You seem to be thinking about something or someone" I replied. "Go on and get some sleep Laura" Hotch answered, changing the subject. I finally gave up on getting an answer out of Hotch and left but I knew that he was certainly thinking about something or was it a certain someone?


	3. Chapter 3

Laura's P.O.V

I came to work like normal and I could hear the sounds of guns firing off. Madeline came in a few seconds later and squealed "I just passed my requalification!" "Did Spencer show up for his qualification" Derek asked. Madeline sighed and replied "Yes but he failed." "He can retest in two weeks" Gideon replied. Just then; the elevator chimed and sat down at his desk.

Derek got up and I saw him take out a whistle. "Don't do you it Morgan" I warned, knowing what he was going to do. Of course he didn't listen and put the whistle around Reid's neck. I sighed and went back over the bank statements. I had helped to pay off the rest of some debt on a card that Eric had sent me. I don't why he had sent me the credit card of a total stranger until I finally read the letter and Eric had explained that I was now to protect a friend of his. I began to wonder why my brother wanted me to protect this Tim Speedle but what I didn't know was that this would end up meaning more.

The elevator chimed and I saw my brother coming in with another following him. Eric; how's my favorite brother" I asked. "I'm your only brother but I'm fine. More importantly; are you ready for your assignment that I wrote you about" he asked. "Very much so" I replied. I looked at the one who had been following my brother and asked "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Eric smiled and motioned his friend over. His friend was a total hunk with slightly curly black hair and beautiful, melting, chocolate brown eyes. "Laura; this is Tim Speedle. Tim; this is my sister, Supervisory Special Agent Laura Delko" Eric said, looking at us. "Hi Agent Delko" Tim greeted me. "You can call me Laura but what do I get to call you" I asked. "You can call me Tim, Speed, or Speedle. I'll answer to either one" Tim replied. "Tim; such a good strong name" I commented. I turned to Eric and said "I won't fail you big brother."

"I know you won't fail me Laura. Now; I have to go and catch my flight back to Miami. Take care of Speed" Eric replied. I watched Eric leave and then began to show Tim around. After the tour; I heard Madeline say "Everyone, conference room now!" "Who is she" Tim asked. "Madeline Golightly; she works mostly with our boss, Agent Hotchner who you've probably already met" I replied. "Actually; I haven't met anyone yet except your very interesting technical analyst, Penelope Garcia. I'm ready to meet everyone" Tim said. I smiled and we followed everyone else up to the conference room to find out about the next case.

When we walked in; Hotch asked "Are you going to introduce us to your guest Laura?" "Of course; everyone this is CSI Tim Speedle from the Miami-Dade police department. Tim; this is Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Elle Greenway, Derek Morgan, Madeline Golightly, Jennifer Jareau or JJ, and Dr. Spencer Reid" I introduced. Tim and I took seats between Elle and Derek.

JJ explained the case and then Hotch said "Wheels up in an hour so get your overnight bags ready and get to the tarmac." I took Tim to my house and we got ready. "We'd better get going Tim" I said, grabbing my overnight bag. He finally grabbed his bag and we headed to the airport. We finally made it and I got on the jet. Tim got in and sat beside me. Everyone joined us and then we were off.


	4. Chapter 4

We were on our way to take down the Long Distance Serial Killer. Everyone was discussing the case and then we sat back and were mostly quiet for the rest of the flight. I had put my earphones in and was listening to my music and I saw Tim and Laura talking. I noticed they were getting really close. It made wonder if they might like each other even though they had just met a little while ago. I finally opened my journal that I kept about each case and began making my first notes.

Laura's P.O.V

Tim and I were now taking the time to get to know each other. It turned out that we had plenty in common. Derek turned to us and asked "Getting cozy you lovebirds?" "We're not lovebirds Morgan. Now; how about being quiet and minding your own business" I asked in reply. I turned back to Tim and said "Sorry about Derek. He gets kind of nosy sometimes." "I'll adjust Laura but your work is so much more different than being a CSI so you might have to help me" Tim replied.

I smiled and replied "Of course I will Tim. You know; I think we're going to get along quite well." "And it's only going to get better for me since I get to be with someone so beautiful" Tim replied, smiling at me. The plane finally landed and we got in the cars and took off for the hotel before heading off to start the investigation.

Madeline's P.O.V

I was once more working with Hotch. We were out where the last victim had been shot at a park. We were walking the scene, trying to figure out how the shooting could have happened. I was only too eager to get away from Hotch when we got back to the police department. I headed over to the map that Spencer had started on and we started the profile.

After two days; we finally got what we needed and we headed to find one named Phillip Dowd. Hotch, Spencer, Laura, Tim, and I were in the emergency room trying to locate our unsub. Spencer and I were about to head off to find the others when we were taken by surprise. Dowd took us along with everyone in the emergency room hostage. Everyone else was against the wall and I was seated behind Hotch and our wrists were bound together. I started struggling, trying to break loose. I could feel Hotch's skin and it was as dry as sandpaper. "Hotch; have you ever heard of a little thing called lotion" I asked softly with a hint of annoyance in my voice as I kept trying to get lose.

Laura's P.O.V

"Yes but I don't use it" Hotch told Madeline. I could tell that Madeline wasn't too happy. Right now; I was trying to free myself and Tim. Spencer was in the corner behind me and Tim. We had all surrendered our weapons and had been forced to be bound together. "Does getting captured happen often" Tim whispered to me. "Not unless the unsub is sick in the head or in this instance; insanely dangerous" I whispered back. I continued trying to work myself and Tim loose from the restraints.

I finally succeeded and freed myself and Tim. Phillip rounded on me and said "Oh look; we've got lovers." "Lovers? Are you mad in the head? He and I are friends and I'm working for him" I replied. Madeline was still struggling against Hotch. She seemed determined to get away from him. Just then; Phillip grabbed me and put me against the wall.

Tim's P.O.V

Laura had been placed against the wall and I had no clue what to do. I saw Laura's boss give me a signal and I was I had carried a second weapon. While Phillip's back was turned; I managed to get my second weapon to the one named Spencer. In the process; Madeline and Hotch were still struggling against each other.

Spencer got my weapon and was able to shoot the killer right between the eyes. I rushed over to Laura and asked "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, thank you Tim" she replied. I told Spencer to keep the gun as Laura went over to cut Madeline and Hotch free. There was an undefinable amount of tension between the two. We finally made our way out, packed up our bags, made our way to the airport, and on to our jet.

On the flight back; Laura fell asleep against my shoulder. I could smell her vanilla shampoo and it only made her more beautiful. I knew I was interested but I didn't know if she felt the same way about me. I also had the feeling that the longer that I spent in Quantico; the more interesting things would become.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few months since Tim had arrived and he was getting really close to Laura. I liked seeing them together even though they weren't an official couple. I was still working with Hotch and he was trying to get close to me. I still wondered why Hotch always chose me to work with him whenever we had to split up. It got to be a pain but I couldn't refuse the boss' orders or I'd be in trouble.

We had no cases today so I went downstairs to the gym to use a punching bag after my usual workout routine. Once I was in my workout clothes; I hurried downstairs and began my usual routine. After doing my routine; I went over to the equipment wall, put on a helmet, wrapped my hands in tape, went over to one of the bags, and started going at the bag with my usual kicks and punches. What I didn't know was what would be coming my way tonight.

Hotch's P.O.V

I was really hoping to get Madeline to go out with me but I didn't have the nerve. I had gotten the impression that she didn't like working with me. It showed whenever I called her name to go with me. "Hotch; is there something on your mind" Laura asked, stopping at my door. "Nothing Laura; why do you ask" I asked in reply.

"Hotch; I'm also a profiler and I can tell that you have something on your mind but really; I think that you're interested in someone so tell me who are you interested in" Laura stated. I looked around and then replied "It's Madeline. I just don't think that she'll accept. I think I should give up." "Don't give up Hotch but does Madeline even know that you like her" Laura asked.

"How can I tell her" I asked in reply. "You'll just have to tell her Hotch or she'll never know what you feel for her" Laura replied before adding "Listen, the rest of us are going out for some fun tonight. I bet Madeline will be going. This is your chance. If you don't tell her soon then you could lose your chance at true love." "How would you know if Madeline is my true love" I asked, closing my files.

"Somehow; I get the feeling that you two may have more in common than you realize" Laura replied. "Where is Madeline" I asked, standing up. "There are three places she'd likely be. There's the break room with a bottle of strawberry lemonade. Two would be the firing range and three is the gym" Laura answered.

"If you two are looking for Madeline; she's in the gym" Tim answered, coming to stand beside Laura. Secretly; I wanted that connection with Madeline that Tim had with Laura. Ever since Haley left me; I had thrown myself into work and hadn't bothered with dating. "We'll go down to the gym with you" Laura said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Good idea" I answered, following Laura and Tim down the steps and downstairs to the training room. The only thing I didn't count on tonight was helping Madeline when she would need it most.

Madeline's P.O.V

I was still down in the gym, relaxing and doing what I needed to do when I saw Laura, Tim, and to my frustration, Hotch enter the gym. "What do you want" I asked. "The group is going out to a club tonight and we were hoping you'd join us" Laura answered. I thought about it and replied "Hmm; no thanks. After this; I've still got a load of notes to sort out from other cases. Maybe another night."

"The notes will be there tomorrow" Hotch said. I was stunned by this comment. Had Hotch actually just told me to forget about doing something until another day? That just wasn't like him but I replied "I'm still not going. Tonight; I need to clean the house. With all the work I've been doing, I haven't had the time to clean." "I think you're really trying to avoid something or is it someone" Laura commented. That was when I shut down.

"Oh; you shut down. You're avoiding someone" Laura continued. "Yes and no names will be mentioned" I replied. Secretly; that meant I was avoiding Hotch. "Okay; I'll make a bet with you Madeline. We spar and if I lose then you're free to do as you please tonight. If you lose then you have to come with us and I'll be the one bringing you" Laura stated.

I thought about it and replied "Okay; you're on Laura Elizabeth Delko." I saw everyone else enter the gym and heard Tim trying to talk Laura out of this contest as I went over to the mats. "Ready to be defeated" I asked. "Bring it on Madeline Genevieve" she replied as she walked on to the mat across from me. Derek looked at us and then said "Spar!" I lunged at Laura and we started fighting. It turned into quite a catfight until Laura got me by surprise.

I stood and said "You win Laura, I'll go out tonight with everyone." "Yes" Laura shouted before adding "I also get to pick your outfit tonight." "Fine" I grumbled, grabbing my towel. "Then meet me at my place at 7:30pm" Laura told me. I nodded and then to the locker room, showered, and then put my regular clothes back on. Once I was dressed; I stopped by my desk, grabbed my satchel, and returned to my house. I went in, dropped my satchel off, and made myself some supper.

After finishing supper; I headed over to Laura's place. I was scared as to what she had in mind for me to wear. I was greeted by Tim and he took me to Laura's room. "Alright Madeline; let's make you the most irresistible girl at the club tonight especially to Hotch" Laura stated. "Why to Hotch in particular" I asked. She just smirked and showed me what she had laid out. "Now, get dressed in here and I'll be in the bathroom" she told me, grabbing her pile of clothes and shoes and left me to change.

I looked at my outfit and then slid on the top and I saw it exposed my midriff. After that; I slid on the leather pants and the stiletto boots. When I was dressed; I looked at myself in the mirror and I did not like this outfit but Laura wasn't going to let me get out of going. "Are you ready yet Madeline" Laura asked, startling me out of my thoughts. "I'm not coming out dressed like this" I answered. "Come on Madeline. You're more stubborn that Hotch" she stated. "Don't compare me to our boss" I shouted.

"Really cause you're acting like him" Laura stated, trying to open the door. Thankfully; I had already locked the door so she couldn't get in. She groaned and yelled "Madeline Genevieve Golightly; open this door right now!" "No way" I replied, burying myself in the huge clothes hamper in her closet. I went quiet, hoping to stay out of sight. I listened as the door bell rang and I heard Laura talking to Derek Morgan. '_Crud; he'd find me for sure if Laura makes him track me down' _I thought silently.

I remained quiet and listened as Laura asked "Morgan; could you possibly get Madeline out of my room? I think you'll have to pick the lock." "I'll see what I can do" he replied and I heard the lock clicking before the door opened and then closed again. "Alright Maddie; I know you are in here" Derek called. I listened to his footsteps circle around the bedroom and the approach the closet. I remained still and closed my eyes as the door opened and he opened the laundry bed. "Get out of there Maddie. It's time to party" Morgan said, pulling me out of the bin and throwing me over his shoulder. "Come on, let me go" I pleaded. "Sorry baby girl but you are out of luck" Morgan replied, bringing me out of the bedroom.

Laura was waiting with Tim and she said "Excellent Derek. Madeline; you'll go with Derek and I'll take Tim. Now; come on and let's go have some fun." Derek took me out to his car and made sure I was secured before he took me off. Laura and Tim followed behind us in Laura's Porsche. I had no idea what was going to happen or that Hotch would turn out to be the only one who could save me tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

We soon came to the club and Derek came around and pulled me out of the car. He and I followed Laura and Tim inside and I sat between JJ and Emily. Derek and Penelope were already on the dance floor and then Tim pulled Laura on to the floor. The night was going quite well except for the many times Laura tried to get me to go talk to Hotch. I didn't really want to but she finally pushed me into the chair next to him.

It was awkward for the longest time and then another guy came over and asked "May I buy you a drink gorgeous?" "Sure" I replied, getting out of my seat. The guy introduced himself as Daniel and then I sat there as he went to get our drinks. He handed me a glass and I downed it immediately. "Seems like you had a hard day" Daniel commented. "You have no idea" I replied. "Would you like another ginger ale" Daniel asked. "Please" I replied. He got up and went to get me another drink.

He came back and I downed it right away and then Daniel whispered "Want to get out of here?" I nodded and we left the bar. Just then; I felt really dizzy and I asked "Could you help me?" He supported me and said "You rest and I'll wake you when we get to my favorite place to bring someone special." He put me in his car, buckled me in, and then I blacked out after that as the car started.

Hotch's P.O.V

Something didn't feel right about Daniel and I was worried about Madeline. "Guys; I hate to bust up the fun but I think Madeline might be in trouble" I said. Everyone turned to me and Emily asked "Are you sure she's in trouble?" "Very sure and I'm also sure that she's been drugged" I replied, racing out and to my car. I followed Daniel's car to the park and waited to get Madeline. I had also called the police and alerted them to our location. I watched as Daniel laid Madeline on a blanket and when I saw him going for the blouse; I stopped him. "Get your hands off a federal agent" I shouted. Daniel stood and that's when the police arrested him. By then; everyone else had shown up and we took her to the department so that the officers could process and ask their questions before I could take her back to her place.

I had been allowed to stay with her until the nurse had come in to examine her then Laura stayed with her. We also had Tim help us since he could identify what Madeline had been given. After everything had been taken care of; I took Madeline back to her place with Laura and Tim helping me. Laura unlocked the door and then I carried Madeline to her bedroom, laid her in the bed, grabbed a chair, and sat by her bedside. She rolled on to her side and I couldn't help but see how beautiful she really was. That evening; I never moved a muscle as I waited for her to wake up. I knew she'd probably be mad at me for being here at first but I had decided I wasn't going to be easy on her.

Laura's P.O.V

After helping Hotch; Tim and I headed back to my place. We settled on the couch with a cup of cocoa and just talked. I had snuggled really close to Tim and out of the blue; he asked "Do you think Eric would be freaked out if I were to ask you to be my girl?" I was surprised but replied "I shouldn't think so especially since you're his best friend but I wouldn't worry about it. I'd love to be with you either way."

That made him smile and he asked "Alright then Laura Delko; will you be my girlfriend?" "I'd love to be your girl" I replied and he held me close. We asked each other questions in an attempt to get to know more about each other and shared stories about our childhoods. I finally asked him to help me get Madeline and Hotch together but we would soon learn that it was going to take a lot to get those two to take a chance and more for Madeline to see that Hotch truly cared about her.


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly opened my eyes and head was absolutely throbbing. _"What happened last night"_ I asked myself in wonder. "You got drugged last night and were nearly assaulted" came another voice. I rolled over and saw Hotch, closing the curtains to dim the light. "What are you doing here" I asked, trying to sit up but I had to lay right back down. "I got the guy off of you and brought you back here. I stayed to help you since I knew you'd be off. I wouldn't leave someone I'm close to in a position where they were helpless" Hotch replied.

"Thank you" I replied, curious as to why he'd do me a favor like this. He came over with a trashcan, put it down, and said "I have a feeling you're going to need this Madeline." He was right cause sure enough; I had to roll over and throw up. Hotch rubbed my back as I tried to get all this out of my system. I was starting to wonder why Hotch was being so nice to me like and it made me wonder if what Laura had told me about Hotch liking me was true.

I finished emptying my stomach and laid back down. "I'm going to get you some aspirin and coffee" Hotch said getting up. I nodded and just laid there quietly. He returned a few minutes later with a cup of decaf coffee and two aspirin. I swallowed the medicine and started drinking the coffee slowly. "I'm going to stay with you today Madeline" Hotch said. "Hotch; that really isn't necessary. I'll be fine and won't the team need us both or at least, you" I asked in reply.

"You stay home today and heal from your hangover. If you're sure that you'll be okay then I'll go but someone will check in on you and that will likely be Garcia" he replied. I nodded and listened to him leave. I used my I-touch and remotely locked the door then switched it to security mode and armed my security system and then sat my I-touch back on the dock so that I could see everything.

Once I had done so; I changed out of my club clothes and laid back down. I was going to take advantage of this day off and catch up on my sleep. Something still puzzled me and that was Hotch's kindness. I had the feeling that love was trying to send me a message but I was honestly too scared to listen. Would I be able to open my eyes, ears, and most importantly of all, my heart to this message?


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month now since Hotch had saved me and that guy was now behind bars. Laura and Tim were now official and Penelope was seeing a guy named Kevin Lynch. Laura was determined to get me together with Hotch. I don't know why she was but I would soon learn that fate was going to have other plans for me.

One evening; I was getting ready to head off when Laura asked "Want to go to the movies with me and Penelope?" "I guess if it's just going to be us girls" I replied. "It will be" Penelope assured me. I smiled and replied "Alright then; I'll meet you girls at the theatre at 6pm." "Sounds good" Laura replied. We left headquarter and I went to get a quick bite to eat and to change clothes before going to meet Laura and Penelope.

Hotch's P.O.V

I had agreed to pretend just to show up randomly at the movies with Tim and Kevin. This was going to be my chance to try and get closer to Madeline. I couldn't stop thinking about her except when I needed to. There was something special about Madeline that I couldn't explain. I stayed out of sight as I watched Madeline pull up. I followed quietly while making sure she never saw me until time.

Laura and Tim greeted each other as did Kevin and Penelope which made Madeline upset. "I can't be here" Maddie said, on the brink of tears as she ran away. I had to go after her and Laura said "If you're going after her, look out for fallen cherries. She loves cherries." I nodded and took off to find her. I knew then that this was going to be a hard chase but worth the reward.

I came to the park a block away and started calling Madeline's name. Right then; I remembered that there were four cherry trees in the park. I also remembered that there was only one that could be climbed any time. I found the tree and started calling her name. I didn't get an answer but I heard a branch rattling and then a twig fell on my head. I groaned and realized that I was going to have to climb the tree and find her.

Madeline's P.O.V

"Madeline" called Hotch's voice as I sat still on the branch. '_How did he find me'_ I asked myself. I realized then that Laura must have told him as she knew that I had a fondness for cherries. Just then; I saw Hotch and I asked "Why have you followed me here" "I have to know why you ran away from me" Hotch replied. I stayed silent a moment as Hotch sat beside me and asked "Will you please explain it to me?"

I turned quiet and replied "I really don't want to talk about it" and then I asked "Why aren't you wearing a wedding band that I first saw when I started at the department?" "Haley walked out on me when she couldn't handle the fact that I was never home to help her and now; I can't see my son" he replied. I sighed and replied "I'm sorry about that." For the first time; I saw Hotch smile.

"So; what is your story" he asked. I groaned a little and replied "Back as a freshman in high school; I started dating a guy in my class named Ryan Caldwell. We stayed together and went to the police academy together. It was our third year and he proposed to me. When it came time to graduate; we were going to marry the week before. When he didn't show up; I found out that on his trip to Rio with some friends, he got married drunkenly and he swears he didn't know what was going on. I threw the engagement ring when he told me that and then he said he filed an annulment and tried to get me to give me a second chance. I refused."

"Is that why you're afraid to love again" Hotch asked. I went quiet and finally replied "Yes, it is." I finally scooted over to the zip line and started getting a harness on. "You coming" I asked. He finally scooted over and put the other harness on. We zipped on down and unhooked ourselves. We came back to the theatre and I finally said "Never agree to trickery. I'm going home!" I finally stormed back to my car and returned home.

Hotch's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Madeline had been hurt but now that I knew; I did feel sorry for her. Laura came over and asked "Am I to figure that didn't go too well?" "Not really but at least I know now why she's not willing to try again" I replied. "Really; what happened" Penelope asked. "She was stood up at the altar and her intended had married a girl on a drunken one night stand while on a trip with some friends to Rio. She never forgave him" I replied. Everyone winced and Laura said "Don't give up yet Hotch. Maybe what Madeline needs is to see more of your caring side."

"Maybe so" I replied. I left the others to enjoy themselves and returned to my apartment. That night; Haley showed up with Jack and said "I'm surrendering all rights to you. He needs you and won't stop talking about you. He actually told me he'd rather be with you." She left the custody papers, Jack's things, and my son with me and then left. This stunned me and I said "Alight buddy; how about you get ready for bed and you can sleep with me until we get you a bed and then I'll read you a story?" "Alright daddy" he replied. I handed him his pajamas and then I got ready for bed myself.

After reading Jack a story; we settled down and Jack fell asleep beside me. I laid there awhile; still thinking about Madeline and I realized that Laura was right. I was going to have to show a little more of my compassionate side. Would she see that I truly cared for her?


	9. Chapter 9

During the following months; I noticed a change in Hotch and then I saw the reason. A little boy came into headquarters with him and that's when I found out that his ex wife had surrendered custody of their son to him. I was rather surprised and it made me feel bad that he was now a single father. Laura and Tim had gone to Miami so that he could testify since his attempted assassin had been captured and they would also be there to take a vacation for awhile even though they still had to spend time in the courthouse.

One morning around 10am; Hotch had to take off to meet with someone named Charles Shaunessy, who as it turned out, had been Hotch's first BAU investigational partner. Before Hotch left; he came up to me and asked if I would mind taking care of Jack while he went on that meeting. When I agreed; he said "I'll repay you in every way possible Madeline. Thank you for watching him. He won't give you any trouble." He turned to Jack and said "You be a good boy for Maddie. Maybe she'll take you to the park." He looked at me and asked "Is it alright if Jack calls you Maddie?"

"Sure and I'll keep a good eye on him" I replied, holding Jack's hand. I turned to Jack and asked "How about that trip to the park?" "Please" Jack replied. "You've got it" I replied, clocking out and I asked "Would you mind hanging out with Derek a moment while I change into some park clothes?" Jack nodded and found Derek. I went to the locker room and changed into a long sleeved fitted top and pair of jeans.

Once I had changed; I slipped into my leather jacket and then went to see Jack. We left the building and I got him in the car, made sure he was buckled in, and we took off to the park. When we there; I let him go to the playground and I sat on the bench and finished a couple of notes while watching Jack play. As I watched Jack; it made me feel all warm inside and I began to yearn for someone to love and maybe a child of my own.

Jack played until 1:30pm and then I took him to have lunch. I made sure he ate every bite of his lunch and then I took him for a little bit of ice cream. I just had to watch how much he had so that he could take a nap at 3:30pm. After our ice cream was gone; I took Jack back to my place and let him sleep in the guest room. He went right to sleep after I laid him in the bed and taken his sneakers off of him. I smiled and then went to do some more work until Hotch called around 5:45pm. He came by and we waited until Jack woke up at 6pm and then they left so Hotch could return home.

Before they left; Hotch asked "How can I ever thank you for this Madeline?" "It's not a problem Hotch. Jack and I had a good time. If you ever need me to watch him again; just tell me" I answered, watching them leave. I closed the door, locked it, and then made myself some supper. What would happen next would change the BAU forever.


	10. Chapter 10

I was glad to be taking care of Jack for Hotch. I only did it though on the nights when Hotch worked late. What time I started spending with Jack led me to learn more about Hotch and what he was like outside of work. During cases though; he still stayed with his biological mother. This coming case though would expose my true feelings for Hotch.

We had been called by Special Agent Kate Joyner up in New York to investigate a series of killings in subway stops. Everyone including Penelope was going. Correction; everyone except Laura and Tim as they were still in Miami so that Laura could spend time with her brother and be with Tim while the trial was wrapping up. The plane finally took off to New York and we were ready to take on this case. When we landed; we started investigating right away after getting our tasks.

Hotch's P.O.V

This case had taken a lot and we had now figured out this was targeted more toward first responders in some way. Madeline and I were heading back toward the SUV Agent Joyner had lent us but just as I was about to start the car, there was a huge explosion. Both Madeline and I were thrown from the car and onto the pavement. I got up but I couldn't find Madeline and my ears were ringing. I ignored the pain and focused on finding Madeline. "Madeline! Madeline, where are you" I called.

"Hotch; over here" her weak voice answered from under the SUV. I saw a medic rush over and he told me he could help. We finally got Madeline out and had to clamp a vein in her leg to stop blood loss and I saw how injured she really was. I was worried about her and the medic finally got her loaded onto the gurney and into the ambulance. He would tend to her while I took the wheel. With that; I took off at once, knowing I was racing the clock but for Madeline; I knew I had to. Along the way; I heard Madeline's voice call "Aaron." "Is your name Aaron" the medic asked.

"Yes" I replied, relieved that Madeline was somewhat awake. I suddenly realized that I was really still in love with her even though she had turned me down. Maybe I could finally have the chance to be her hero. We came to the hospital but a guard said "All emergencies are being rerouted to Lennox Hill." "My partner isn't going to make it there" I told the guard. "Her vitals are dropping" the medic called. The guard let us in and Madeline was rushed to the operating room while a nurse tended to me.

I was finally able to contact my team and told them the location of the hospital. We soon figured out that the unsub was actually the paramedic who had helped me rescue Madeline and the bomb was in the same ambulance I had driven. Derek took the ambulance to an open field after Penelope had jammed the signals so that the killer couldn't make the call to trigger the ambulance. After Derek returned to us; our unsub killed himself but it was finally all over and I told everyone about Madeline's condition. Emily called Penelope and she joined us at the hospital and we waited for any further word on Madeline.

All of us were worried but I think I was more on edge. A doctor finally came and said "We were lucky. Madeline made it but she did lose a lot of blood and both legs were broken, six cracked ribs, and we did have to reset her spine. We did put her in a drug induced coma to help her or she'd be in extensive pain. We'll have to keep her here until further notice." "Will she be able to be airlifted back to Quantico" I asked.

"Maybe after a few weeks; I'd say three" the doctor answered. I turned to the others and said "I'm staying here with Madeline. Contact Hailey and have her get Jack up here to stay with me." "Will do Hotch" Rossi answered. I saw JJ look at me as I looked in the window of Madeline's room. "Hotch; we're all wondering about you and Madeline. Do you have feelings for her" JJ asked. "Yes I do JJ. It's just that she's afraid to fall in love again after she was hurt" I replied. "I think maybe she'll find her way to you" Morgan commented. I could only hope that maybe that would be true and I promised to myself at that moment I wouldn't leave Madeline's side until she opened her eyes once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Laura's P.O.V

Tim and I returned from Miami as soon as the trial was over. The only thing was that we would be returning with two surprises. One was that Tim and I had gotten married and two; I was almost a month pregnant. When we came back to Quantico; I asked Tim "Are you really sure you want to give up being a CSI for the life of an FBI agent?" "I'm very sure Laura. This way; we'll be together and I can steal kisses" Tim replied with a smile and he stole a kiss. We loaded our bags into the trunk of my car and then drove back to my place, well our place now. We got in and got all our bags inside and into the spare room. There was a message on the phone and when I hit 'play' we heard this: "Laura, it's Penelope. You and Tim need to come in as soon as you get this. We did call your phones but you wouldn't answer. Just get here and we'll fill you in." "Looks like we're heading in" I said. We got in my car, took off for headquarters and when we got there; we parked and rushed in.

We hurried up to our floor and were greeted by everyone else. "What's going on" I asked. "Well, first of all. Tim or should I say SSA Speedle, welcome to our team. You start tomorrow. Madeline is in the hospital still in New York" Rossi said. "Is Hotch with her" I asked. "Yes; he's getting his hearing checked constantly as they were both injured. She is in a drug induced coma" Rossi replied. Emily was looking at us and asked "You two are acting strange. Is something up?"

"Rossi; I need a change on my name plate" I said. "To what exactly" Rossi asked. "Laura Speedle" I replied as Tim and I held up our left hands. "Oh my gosh; congratulations you two" Penelope said, hugging us both. I turned to JJ and asked "Got any suggestions for a nursery?" JJ figured it out right then and asked "How far along are you?" "Nearly a month" I replied. I got more hugs just before I had a round of nausea so I bolted for the bathroom.

I finished, rinsed my mouth out, and rejoined the others. Tim got settled at his new desk right next to me and Penelope had already ordered me a new nameplate. This was only the start of the next chapter for Tim and myself and things were sure to get more interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch's P.O.V

It had been two weeks since the accident and Madeline was still in the drug induced coma. Doctors told me that she was recovering nicely and I had asked when she could be airlifted back to Quantico. The doctor told me "Next week but she'll have to remain in this coma. We'll fax back the records and all information." I nodded and Jack came over to me from where he had been drawing and got in my lap. "Daddy; can I ask you something" he asked when I got him up. "Sure son" I replied, holding him.

"Daddy; do you like Maddie" Jack asked. I didn't know how to answer him but I replied "Very much so but it's still a secret." "Maddie is sweet. I wish she could be my new mommy" Jack said. I was surprised when Jack said this but I told him "Well Jack; I'll tell Maddie that I like her but you have to keep it a secret that I may ask her to be your mommy, okay?" "Okay daddy. I'm hungry" Jack replied. "Alright buddy; let's go get some lunch" I replied, taking him down to the cafeteria for lunch.

We ate quietly and I took the chance to e-mail everyone and let them know that Jack and I would be home next week with Madeline since she'd be airlifted home then. I also found out that Laura and Tim were back safely from Miami and that the trial had been a success and that they were married and Laura was almost a month pregnant. I sent back congratulations and then closed my tablet. "Daddy; I'm sleepy" Jack said. "Alright; let's get back up to Maddie's room and you can nap" I replied, throwing out our trays. "Okay daddy" he answered as I picked him up and he fell asleep before we were back up to the correct floor.

A week later

The doctors were getting Madeline prepped for the flight back. I made sure Jack and I were ready since we'd be flying back with them. Everything was set to go and we knew it would be a long flight back but we'd make it. We mostly slept the entire ride back and by the time we woke up; we were landing on the roof of the hospital. The waiting team of doctors took Madeline to her room to be evaluated and to see if she could be awakened.

In the meantime; Jack and I went back to the apartment to clean up and settle back in. "Hey Jack; you want me to see if you can spend the weekend with a friend since you haven't seen them in awhile" I asked. "Please daddy" Jack answered. I let him pick which friend he wanted and called the parents. Once everything was arranged; I got Jack a weekend bag and drove him to his friend's house, made sure he was safely inside with the mom, thanked her kindly with a promise to Jack that I'd see him Monday after school, and then returned to the hospital to be with Madeline. Once there; I took my bag in and went up to Madeline's room. The doctor asked if I was staying and I replied that I was and asked how she was. "She's better and she was actually stable enough to be brought of her coma" the doctor answered. I sighed in relief and said "I'm staying with her this weekend." "Very well and she can be released Monday but I would tell her boss to go easy on her" the doctor advised.

"I was planning to go easy on her until she's fully recovered" I answered. "Oh; just keep to her office work for at least a week" the doctor told me as I set the bags down and added "There's a cot for you as well." "Thank you" I said, sitting the bags in the hard chair by the wall and scooting the other chair next to her bed. Careful not to disturb anything she was hooked up to; I took her left hand and stroked it softly, whispering "I wish you would open your eyes Madeline." Just then; I saw her fingers moving slightly. "Hotch" she whispered softly. "I'm here Madeline" I replied as the doctor came in and agreed I could help her drink some water which she was glad for.

Madeline's P.O.V

I woke up and saw I was in the hospital. Once I had a drink of water I finally asked "How did I end up here and how long have I been out?" "Three weeks and you've been in the hospital because our SUV exploded back in New York. I've been with you this entire time. You just arrived back in Quantico a few hours ago" Hotch answered. I couldn't believe all this but I was processing everything he had told me. "Why did you give up all that time from work to spend with me" I asked.

"Madeline; whether you believe me or not; I do care about you and I wish you'd let me show you how much I do care" Hotch replied. "Alright; I could give you a chance if you think you know my idea of a proper first date" I answered. Hotch looked at me and replied "You're more of a simplistic, subtle type. You don't mind class but formal is too much. I'd say your idea of a perfect date is a nice dinner, preferably Italian in a low light setting and low music, something soothing like classical in the background."

I was impressed cause I had never told anyone on the team my idea of a date. I finally said "You're good." We finally agreed on a dinner date after I got released. Who would have known how happy I'd end up being? I certainly never did but I soon realized I was ready to open my heart, seeing that I had already started unlocking Hotch's once broken heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Laura's P.O.V

I was happy being with Tim and our baby was growing quickly. The doctor had ordered me to stay on bed rest until my seventh month. Staying in bed was hard but I did a lot of my work from home. The only reason I was on bed rest was because I had a few problems and I knew this would happen because my mom went through it. When the doctor ordered; I head to the hospital to be monitored, Tim and I didn't argue and he had me in the hospital that afternoon after we had gathered my stuff.

When I was admitted; Tim and I got comfortable and I was checked. I knew I was going to have to get used to it because that was going to be coming regularly. I was allowed my laptop and webcam as the doctor understood how important my work was as well. I just had to take it easy. Tim was granted leave to be with me. The first day there was difficult when we got the call that Hotch was missing. I skyped Penelope right away and asked "Any idea where he is?" "Madeline said there was blood in the apartment so we're checking the hospitals" Penelope answered.

"Is it Foyet's work" I asked. "All signs point to yes. Emily found Foyet's signature in blood on the wall" Penelope replied. "Oh my word; he played in Hotch's blood? That's gross. Is Jack okay" I asked. "Jack is fine; he was with a friend after school closed early. He's going to stay with Madeline in her high security apartment" Penelope told me and added "I just found out that he's at St. Steven's Hospital. He was dropped off with heavy stab wounds to the chest." "Did Foyet return Derek's wallet" I asked. "Yes; we'll keep you updated" Penelope said. The doctor came in to check on me so I was ordered off and told to rest.

Madeline's P.O.V

I returned to Hotch's apartment and collected Jack's things and then I went to collect him from his friend's house. JJ called me later around 3pm after I had taken Jack to lunch and told me I could bring him to the hospital. "You want to go see your daddy" I asked. "Can we please? Gary's mom told me a bad guy got him" Jack replied. "You're right; a bad guy did get your daddy. You need to tell him to get better, okay" I said as we pulled up to the hospital. I laughed when I heard Jack tell Hotch to make sure he got the bad guy the next time and I saw Hotch smile. I heard Hotch say "I promise I'll get that bad guy the next time. He snuck up on me and that wasn't nice. Now; I need you to promise that you'll be good for Maddie. When the doctor says I'm better; I'll be back to stay with you two." "Okay daddy" Jack replied. "Thanks pal. Now; could you go wait with Derek a moment while I talk to Maddie" Hotch asked. "Okay daddy" Jack replied, hugging Hotch and following Derek. Once Jack was out of the room; Hotch asked me "I know we had our dinner date but now; I'm sure that I want to go out with you again. What would it take?" I blushed and asked "What made you want to even ask me out in the first place?"

He looked at me for a moment and replied "There has always been something about you that drew me in. I can't explain it Madeline but the first time I saw you, you captivated me. You've always had this captivating karma about you that can't be explained. I've seen guys practically throwing themselves at you but you turned them all away. I can't explain why I want you so much. You make me have that funny feeling that I didn't have in my last relationship." "If you're absolutely sure that you're willing to take a chance with me then maybe I should take the chance with you. My only request is that we keep our relationship hushed until after we catch Foyet" I replied.

"I agree to that Madeline. I don't want Foyet coming after you" Hotch told me, taking my hand. I scooted a little closer despite the bed rail and Hotch stroked my hair and our lips were inches away. He and I finally got close enough and he captured my lips in a soft kiss. I couldn't fight the passion and I kissed him back. By the time we let go to breathe; my face was feeling hot and I saw that Hotch was blushing too. For several minutes; there was really awkward silence. I finally cleared my throat and said "I'll see you later." "Keep Jack on his schedule please" Hotch said, laying back down. I went back into the hall and Derek must have seen my bright face cause he asked "What's up Madeline?" "Nothing Morgan; why do you ask such a silly question and where's Jack" I asked in reply.

"He's playing with JJ and asking about her baby. Now; how about the fact that you're face is redder than a tomato" Derek replied. "Or the fact that your lip gloss is smudged" Emily added. "Alright fine; Hotch kissed me" I confessed, blushing even more. I finally relieved JJ of Jack so she could get home to her husband and infant son. "Maddie; everyone is saying my daddy kissed you" Jack commented as we got situated in my car. I blushed again as I got him in his seat and got him buckled in. I got in, buckled up, and finally replied "Yes; your daddy kissed me." "Daddy told me that he really likes you Maddie" Jack said as I started the car and we drove to my place.

"Awe Jack; I really like your daddy too. He's very sweet" I replied as I got in the garage and we went inside and I showed him the guest room I had set up. "Superman" Jack said, seeing the sheets. "Your dad told me you'd like those. I also have your stuffed monkey you'd like" I replied, handing him the monkey to put on the bed. "Thank you Maddie" Jack said, following me out. "Well; I've got one more surprise for you. Your daddy told me that there are some special dishes he makes. I believe he said one was spaghetti" I replied.

We ate our dinner and I then I helped him with homework and made sure he got ready for bed. I even told a bed time story the same way my parents used to tell me one and that was by acting it out. After Jack fell asleep; I thought about how Hotch had admitted that he really cared for me. I couldn't believe that I was falling in love again so was I really ready?


	14. Chapter 14

It was hard around the BAU without Laura and Tim around. We were all keeping up to date with Laura to find out how she was doing and when she would be having the baby. We had an office pool going like we had done with JJ. We were focused though on tracking Foyet. That monster had already killed Haley but when he found out she wasn't of any value now; he vowed I'd be the ultimate kill. After all the murder of an FBI agent would set his name in history forever. I knew I had to protect Hotch and Jack. I finally agreed that I would use myself as bait if it would help capture Foyet.

We got a call from Tim just before the takedown that afternoon that Laura had given birth to a baby boy they named Caleb Spencer Speedle. After hanging up with Tim; Hotch looked at me and said "You don't have to do this Madeline." I looked at him and replied "I know I don't have to do this. I want to do this for you and for Jack. Foyet will die tonight." "I just don't want anything happening to you. I love you Madeline" Hotch said before capturing my lips in a soft kiss. "About time" came the voices of the others. We blushed and then we took off and I went to lie in wait.

I waited in that house for what felt like hours. Suddenly; I felt a layer of goose bumps rise on my wrists and my hand flew to the gun on my hip. "Who's there" I called. "Finally we meet Madeline and you're pretty. It's easy to see why Aaron is completely attracted to you" came Foyet's voice and then I saw him come out of the back. He stepped closer to me and continued "You're beautiful, smart, and protective. From what I learned; Haley never supported Hotch. You love the same life he does. Nobody could ever understand what you see and those you have captured."

"You won't be an exception to the captured list Foyet. You can just end this and let me arrest you so I can continue to protect the lives of those around us from killers like you" I finally said, trying to hide how scared I really was. "Hm; I could do that but of course; I don't like to make things easy" Foyet answered. We circled each other a few times and both of us drew our guns. "Take one step closer and I'll blast that smug expression from your face" I threatened. He did come closer and both of us fired a shot. Mine hit him right between the eyes and his hit me in the side. I applied pressure to my side and called "Suspect and officer down! Send for a coroner and a bus, STAT!" "10-4; hang in there Madeline" came Rossi's voice.

Within minutes; I heard the rush of everyone's footsteps and Hotch was at my side with an old cloth to hold against my wound until the ambulance arrived. "Don't leave my side Hotch" I pleaded. "I'm not going anywhere Madeline. Hang tight" Hotch urged. I nodded and seconds later; I was loaded into the ambulance and Hotch was beside me but en route; I felt dizzy and passed out.

Hotch's P.O.V

I had ridden with Madeline to the hospital and tried to keep her awake at least until we got there but she blacked out. I could only watch as the doctors took her to surgery. I started to remember the last time she had been hurt in that car explosion and nearly died in the ambulance. The team joined me as we waited for any word on Madeline's condition. "Hotch; how much do you love Madeline" Rossi asked. "Probably more than I should. There is something that draws me to her and it's been that way since she started with us" I answered.

"If that's the case Hotch, when are you going to ask her to marry you" Derek asked. I tried not to blush and replied "I don't know yet. I'd love to ask her but I'm a little nervous since my last marriage went down the drain especially after Jack was born and I was never able to be around. I just want the right woman and somehow; I think Madeline is the one I've waited for." "Then don't wait any longer; get a ring, make your little surprise arrangements, and get yourself down on one knee and ask her" Prentiss commented.

I finally realized they were right. It was time to get over my fear of failing at a second marriage and give Jack a mom as well. I had to do this before anything happened to me and Jack didn't have anyone to care for him. I made my resolve that I was going to ask Madeline to marry me but I needed to talk to Jack first and get him in on the plan. Come Saturday afternoon; I was going to ask Madeline to marry me and I could only hope her answer would be yes.


	15. Chapter 15

It was now Saturday and I was feeling better. I was just glad that the damage hadn't been severe. Today; Hotch was up to something and I knew everyone was hiding a secret. I took Jack to the park and I had no idea what was up and why I had been asked to wear a sundress. I finally followed Jack into a nice area of the park to a little pavilion over the little river where I saw Hotch waiting. "Jack; do you have any idea what's going on" I asked. He looked up at me and replied "Daddy has a surprise for you." "Alright" I said, following Jack.

We went over the little bridge and stepped into the pavilion and Hotch turned to Jake and he said "Good job pal. Now; go wait with Uncle Derek at the playground." "Alright daddy and Uncle Derek had something he wanted me to tell you" Jack replied. "And what was that" Hotch asked. "He said 'Go get her tiger'" Jack replied. I raised an eyebrow in surprise and Hotch chuckled before saying "Thanks; now hurry along and tell Uncle Derek he's in trouble in a little while." "Alright; good luck dad" Jack replied, running off to the playground.

"What's going on Hotch" I asked. He led me to the bench and sat beside me and finally said "Madeline; I am crazy for you. I had never wanted anyone so much until that first time I saw you. You are everything I've ever wanted. There's something I want to ask you." He got down on one knee and took something out of his pants pocket. "Aaron" I whispered softly when I saw the ring box he was now holding. He opened it and I gasped, seeing the beautiful diamond ring inside.

He took a deep breath and asked "I want to be with you. You made me happier after my last marriage ended and you're always so good to Jack. I love seeing you smile and the way you always try to do what's right. Let's spend the rest of our lives together like a family. Madeline Genevieve Golightly; will you marry me?" "Yes I will" I answered. He slid the ring on my finger and we stood up. "I love you Madeline and this is the start of our new chapter together" Hotch whispered. "And to many more days and nights as a new family" I added before he captured my lips in a kiss. We heard a loud applause and saw all our colleagues standing around and they were cheering. "Congratulations Aaron and Madeline; you two will have a wonderful life together" Rossi said, patting our shoulders. Happiness had finally found me and Hotch and I couldn't wait to make the leap into marriage and begin our new life together.


	16. Epilouge

It didn't take me long to plan the wedding. Hotch and I agreed to keep it really simple. We were getting married in the pavilion where Hotch had proposed and it was just going to be the team and Jack, of course. I got my simple little dress and ballet flats and carried some sunflowers. When the big day came; everyone was ready to see this moment happen and when I saw Hotch; everything felt right. Jack even walked me down the aisle which I thought was real sweet and everyone was smiling. The ceremony was short and sweet and Hotch and I had written our own vows plus I announced that I had officially adopted Jack as my own and I gave him a special watch and matching one for his dad to signify our unity as a family. Finally; Hotch and I exchanged our rings and then it was official.

After a nice dinner out together; Jack went off with Derek as Derek was going to watch Jack while Hotch and I were gone for the week. Everyone saw us off and Hotch drove me down to the beach and to the little condo he had rented for the week. "This is perfect" I said as we settled into the bedroom for the night. "Hm; the start of everything for you and me and I love you so much. I will never let you go" Hotch whispered, kissing me. "Wow; let's close the curtains and surrender to the night" I replied, closing the curtains. As we kissed; we surrendered our once unwinnable hearts to each other and I knew I would never regret anything now.


	17. Special Out Take

The Miami sun was burning outside the courtroom where the trial of Conan Bryant was wrapping up. He had been stalking Tim Speedle now for a year after Tim was responsible for putting Conan's brother, Preston away for first degree murder. Laura and Tim were sitting in the courtroom, waiting for the verdict to come in. Horatio and the others sat behind them also waiting to hear the verdict as they had all been standing by Tim's side since the stalking began. When at last the verdict of guilty was read; Laura and Tim were hugging tightly until Eric said "Okay, can the PDA!" That only made the two just roll their eyes and laugh. When everything was over; Laura and Tim returned to their hotel room and celebrated but soon; their romantic celebration headed in a very passionate direction.

It was a couple of weeks after that night; that Laura made a secret doctor's appointment while Tim and Eric went off to have time to hang out. Little did she know what was in store. She also knew Tim was working on getting his transfer to the BAU and was still waiting to hear back from Strauss. Nobody liked dealing with her but it had to be done. She sat in the doctor's office waiting to hear the results. When the doctor announced she was two weeks pregnant; she knew she had to tell Tim right then. When she got back to the hotel; Tim had just returned as well and Laura took his arm and told him "We need to talk Tim and this is really important." "You aren't breaking up with me, are you" Tim asked.

"No Tim; I just hope you don't break up with me. In fact; I want to know how you feel about being a dad" I asked in reply. "I'd love to be a dad Laura but why are you asking me this now" Tim asked. "Because I'm two weeks pregnant" Laura replied. For a moment; it was silent in the room until Tim smiled and kissed Laura's stomach. "Does this mean that" Laura started to ask but Tim cut her off and replied "That I'm by your side? Absolutely Laura, although we probably shouldn't drop the baby news just yet" Tim answered. He finally said "I got the call from Erin Strauss today while I was out. I made it Laura. I'm joining the BAU with you." Laura smiled and hugged him tightly as she replied "Oh Tim; this is wonderful. I knew you would pass the transfer test but how are you going to tell the others?"

"I can't keep it a secret. Let's tell them over dinner tonight and tell them one other thing" Tim replied. "What is that one other thing" Laura asked. Tim merely smiled and got down on one knee and asked "I was going to ask you this anyway before I found out you were pregnant but I spoke to Eric and he told me that I had best take care of you. That's what I intend to do. Laura Elizabeth Delko; will you marry me?" He pulled a box out of his jacket and presented her with a simple but elegant diamond that he had gotten. "Yes Tim" she replied as he slid it on her finger. They called the others to get together that night for dinner at 7pm and where to meet them. Tim made the reservation for the private dining room while Laura called the team members.

That night; everyone gathered at the restaurant and Laura and Tim got there first. They had to figure out how they were going to break the big news. Just then; Eric walked in and said "I already knew Tim was going to ask me if he could marry you. I am so proud of you with all you've accomplished." "Thanks Eric; can I let you in on one little secret" Laura asked. "Don't tell me; you and Tim had a slight surprise" Eric asked in reply. "Kind of Eric, should I say Uncle Eric" Laura replied. Eric went bug eyed and asked "Are you pregnant?" "Two weeks" Laura replied, looking guilty. "Well; congratulations and I can't wait to be an uncle" Eric replied, hugging Laura again and rubbed her stomach before the others arrived.

The others quickly started coming and they were sitting together. After awhile of light hearted conversation; Calleigh finally asked "What is this big news that Laura mentioned?" "Well; there is two pieces of news. One is that Tim and I are getting married" Laura replied. After they congratulated the two; Tim said "That brings me to the second announcement. The time I spent with Laura while in hiding and watching her at work made me realize that there is a lot to the justice system. As I grew closer to Laura; I was faced with a difficult question of either requesting a transfer to Agent Hotchner's division at the BAU or ask Laura to come home to Miami. Well; I did make the decision and it's official. I've enjoyed my time here in Miami but it's time for me to move forward. I've joined the BAU. Agent Strauss called me this afternoon and made my transfer official. I am now to be called Supervisory Special Agent Tim Speedle." When he said that; the table became quiet.

After a few minutes; Horatio finally said "I know you will make an amazing federal agent Tim. You've been observant and smart in this job. I want you to take this opportunity and show the world the skills that you have shown here." "Thank you Horatio and it's been an honor working for you" Tim replied, shaking Horatio's hand. Calleigh smiled and hugged Tim and told him "I agree with Horatio. You are talented and intelligent. Just please clean your gun." "Not to worry; if I don't Laura promised she'd help me with that" Tim replied. Alexx finally said "Timmy; I know the FBI will be pleased to have you. Not only for your skills but for your personality. You are a good hearted person and I am sure that everyone will love you and your charismatic personality." "Thanks Alexx; I'll miss you and your words of compassion and I know you would someday make a great Chief Medical Examiner" Tim told her.

Eric finally said "Tim; I want you to do what you do best but not only that; I want my baby sister in the best care possible. I can't think of anyone better for her to be with then you. You've been my best friend and always will be. Just remember; hurt my sister and I will be on the next flight to kick your tail." Tim and the others chuckled and Laura said "You don't have to worry about that Eric. I'll have kicked his tail before you have a chance." Everyone finally enjoyed dinner and Laura said "I really want all of you to be able to see us get married." She turned to Tim and said "I don't want a big wedding. Let's get married tomorrow and consider the rest of this week our honeymoon. We aren't due back in Quantico until Sunday." "I'm all for it" Tim replied. The team agreed to meet the two at the courthouse at 3pm tomorrow which would give Tim and Laura a chance to get wedding rings.

As soon as daylight broke and Tim had treated Laura to a nice breakfast; the two hit the jewelry store. Tim was willing to give Laura whatever she wanted. They soon had a nice pair of rings and then Laura hurried to go upstairs and change into the nice sundress she had. She settled for her ballet flats and a nice hair clip. Tim had cleaned up and put on a nice shirt but kept his jeans. "You look beautiful" Tim commented. "You look handsome" Laura replied. At last; the clock chimed 2pm and the two headed off to the courthouse. This was their moment and nobody was going to stand in their way.

Right on time; everyone arrived and the group headed inside. As Tim and Laura stood before the justice of the peace; there was not a dry eye in the room. When all was signed and done; Tim and Laura became husband and wife. Once outside; Eric insisted that he treat everyone to dinner. When a place was agreed upon; the team took off . Everyone enjoyed the time together and then Tim took Laura back to their suite.

When the time had come for Laura and Tim to return to Quantico; everyone came to the airport to say goodbye. Horatio shook Tim's hand and said "I'll expect to hear that you're doing great things up there. Take care Speed and take care of Laura." "Yeah; I'm holding you to taking care of my sister" Eric added, patting Tim's shoulder before he hugged and Laura as he told her "Keep me informed about becoming an uncle." "I will" Laura replied. When all goodbyes had been said; Tim and Laura got on the plane and took off into the sun. This was only the start of a new chapter for Tim and Laura and they knew they couldn't wait for all to come.


End file.
